<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Ash and Sky by seasalttoffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569071">Of Ash and Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalttoffee/pseuds/seasalttoffee'>seasalttoffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Dreams POV, Gaming, M/M, Not Beta Read at all, Oblivious Dream, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Very slow to update I am so sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalttoffee/pseuds/seasalttoffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was 16 when he got his first soulmate mark, warmth blooming in his chest as he noticed the flame shaped mark that had seared itself above his collarbone. He was 18 when, much to his surprise, another soulmate mark appeared on his skin, the burning cold sensation engraving itself into his skin, right against his wrist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lonely Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this isn’t how dream’s parents actually are btw, i have no idea who they are so take the familial parts with a grain of salt :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Dream was 10, he had learned about soulmate marks in school. He had learned that they appeared once you hit a specific age and after you had talked to your soulmate at least once. One of the kids in his class, a girl with pretty blue eyes, had asked his teacher if you got to choose the gender of your soulmate. The answer was a stern, and unwavering no. The girl let out a disappointed sigh, slumping in her chair while the teacher went back to explaining. He had gone home that day, asking his parents if they were soulmates. The answer was also a hard no. Which shocked him. He proceeded to ask a million more questions, asking his parents whether they actually loved eachother, and if the marks had someone messed up, to which his parents chuckled softly at him, sending him outside to play with his younger sister.</p><p>By the time Dream was 16, he met Sapnap. The two had met on a minecraft, becoming friends immediately. Something about the other boy drew the blond in. They talked for hours after meeting, exchanging skype information and proceeding to talk basically every day. They had met 2 days before Dream’s 17th birthday, and after getting into a small argument about whether they would do something, in game, to celebrate the event, Sapnap had hesitantly cracked and agreed to just send him a happy birthday message. </p><p>Waking up the next morning has been hell. Dream felt like he had been hit by a bus, and his shoulder ached. Pain viciously emitted from a small but heavy burning sensation on his collarbone, shooting off up his next and down his spine. Going into the bathroom to check it out was even scarier, the mirror exposing a vibrant red mark, shaped like a flame. He had hesitantly touched it, warmth flooding through his chest as visions of black hair, dark brown eyes, and crooked smiles swamped his brain. An all consuming fire lit up in his chest, burning big and bright, making him feel like he was melting from the inside. In a panic, he had pulled his hand away, stumbling backwards and falling into the bathtub with a loud thud, a groan escaping him.</p><p>His mom had rushed up the stairs and into the hallway leading to the upstairs bathroom, knocking on the door and loudly asking if he was okay. <i>No, I just got my soulmate mark.</i> “I’m fine mom! I’ll be out in a few.” He stuttered out, carefully standing up and texting Sapnap that he had gotten his soulmate mark. The other boy responded immediately, giddily explaining that he had gotten his too, sending a picture of his collarbone, marred with a vividly green smiley face. Dream had snorted, rolling his eyes and smiling fondly at the over excitement the other boy was showing. <i><b>well show me urs</b></i> was the text attached to the picture. Dream had reluctantly agreed, sending a picture of the red flame that had attached itself to his skin. He didn’t think twice about how the two marks were in the exact same place.</p><p>The next day, he and Sapnap had gotten on minecraft together after adding eachother basically every social media platform they had, Facebook, Snapchat, Kik, Snapchat. The whole deal. Almost immediately, Sapnap had sent him a picture of his face, attached with a birthday message. Dream’s throat constricted upon seeing the photo. Black hair, brown eyes, a crooked smile. <i>Im probably overthinking this, there is no way Sapnap is my soulmate.</i> His mood had immediately soured, heart still beating as he pushed down thoughts that included the words kiss, cute, and smile. He had thanked the other male once they got on voice chat, murmuring it quickly. “Let’s get playing okay?”</p><p>The two boys had played on a survival world just for them, sticking together for the majority of the game as they collected resources. Dream had died more then he liked to admit, frustration building in his system. Sapnap laughed everytime he did, keeping Dream’s anger at bay with his little giggles and cut off snorts. Hearing them had made Dream’s heart melt, hand subconsciously reaching up to gently rub over his soulmate mark, shivering at the immediate burning sensation as flickers of a person flashed through his mind. He was broken out of the trance upon hearing Sapnap call his name, poking fun at the blond while collecting wood to make a house. “What does it feel like when you touch your soulmate mark?” He spoke before his mind could process, body going tense as he heard Sapnap inhale sharply. “Electricity. I guess? Uh it’s like the feeling you get when you like a battery. Kinda like lightening zapping me, but it feels really calming. Not scary at all. Why..?” Dream’s mind stopped. “No reason. I just wanted to know. Yours is way different then mine.” They had gone back to talking about Minecraft after that.</p><p>He wouldn’t admit it, but deep down, he knew that he and Sapnap were most likely more then friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In The Middle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dream meets george!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At 18, he was set to graduate, studying for SATs on a skype call with Sapnap, who had offered his help. “Sap, I can’t do this. My brain is melting, I desperately need a break, dude.” He had said, voice sounding monotonous and stern, leaving no room for arguments. “Hop on MC, and we can play for a bit.” Sapnap was quick to agree, letting out a bright laugh and teasing Dream for his lack of focus while Dream pushed down the fluttering in his heart at other male’s happy laughter. A symphony of feelings marched its way into his chest, settling deep within his heart. This wasn’t the first time Sapnap’s voice had caused his heart to stutter happily. The urge to vomit made its way to the forefront of his mind, dizziness quickly overtaking him as his breathing picked up. “Dream, are you okay?” He heard Sapnap ask, a weak yes and a half hearted explanation leaving him before he could stop it. Sapnap didn’t push <strike>thank god</strike>, deciding to distract the blond. “I have a friend I’d like you to meet! His name is George and he’s British so he’s weird but y’know, he’s funny. I’m pretty sure he’s my soulmate too! He matches one of the marks I have pretty well!” Dream slowly calmed down, muttering a soft okay as Sapnap added George into the skype chat, thoughts halting. “Wait. Sapnap, what do you mean <i>one</i> of your soulmates? How do you already know who they are? Do you know who the-“ George had joined the call before Dream could finish the sentence.</p><p>He set a mental reminder for himself to message Sapnap about the topic later. “George, this is Dream! We’ve been friends for a few years now!” The meeting went smoothly, George instantly clicking like a missing link in their little group. The bubbly, bursting feeling returning to his chest as he listened to George talk, and laugh. The sensation was calmer, like rocking waves. A drastic contrast to the first time he had experienced this. The first time was a mess for his 16 year old self, it was warm and loud and burning at his insides, screaming at him at the top of its lungs as it tried to crawl its way up his throat. This was like tidal waves, crashing and swaying in uneven turns, swallowing him whole. It filled his lungs, making his breathing shudder every now and then. If George or Sapnap noticed how his breath caught every once in a while, neither said anything.</p><p>Once George had left the call, his interrogation with Sapnap had begun. “What do you mean you already know who your soulmate is?” He had snapped, voice wavering slightly. <i>Why do I feel replaced?</i> Sapnap let out an exasperated sigh. “Dream, it is like...super obvious. I can guarantee that you are going to get another soulmate mark soon.” He had spluttered slightly, choking on his spit. “What!? No way. Absolutely not. I already need to worry about finding one person out of the millions of other people in the world. This is not something I should be worrying about.” His headset picked up Sapnap groaning, and gently thumping his head in his desk. “You are so stupid.” And then the call had ended. Sapnap had left.</p><p>He had gone to sleep thinking about what his friend had said, the words swirling around in his brain. <i>I am not stupid.</i> His thoughts started yelling at him. He ignored them, pushing away that dreaded feeling of being replaced yet again. <i>Sapnap wouldn’t replace you, he cares about you.</i> Going to sleep was harder then he thought it would be, and as much as he hates to admit it, he cried. When he had woken up, 7 am sharp, he was greeted with a freezing feeling travelling up!his arm. Upon checking, he let out a string of curses. Sapnap was right. How had he been right. A bright blue mark, shaped like a cloud sat on his wrist, glowing against his skin. He quickly picked up his phone, taking a photo of the mark and sending it to Sapnap with an angry message. <b><i>what the fuck, how did u know???</i></b> Dream hadn’t even realized that George had been added to their chat, watching as Sapnap sent a picture of the other mark he had, the same bright blue cloud. <i>We couldn’t have the same soulmate. No way.</i></p><p>The blond froze, watching as another typing bubble appeared, an image being sent a few seconds later. George had sent a photo of his face, looking faux mad. <b><i>It is like 3 am here, will you two please chill out?</i></b> Dream’s heart had soared, and he secretly saved the photo into a folder on his phone, next to the one he had of Sapnap. </p><p>
  <i>Why are they both so gorgeous?</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IT'S BACK!! :D i finally got inspired to update this! i am so sorry for the wait everyone! really! and i hope you're still excited tor ead this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had become routine for the three of them to fall asleep on call, dropping one by one likes flies as the urge to drift into dreamland consumed them. It was a regular thing for Dream to fall asleep last, staying up to make sure the two of them actually got the sleep they needed like the hypocrite he was. </p><p>He was so used to hearing Sapnap snore, inhaling sharply every now and again, and George talking, mumbling soft words and trying to hold a conversation even while passed out. He found comfort in it, in their little yawns, and agreeable noises when he told them it was time for bed.</p><p>He sought comfort in it, and the silence was always calming, especially after a scream-filled day of filming videos. He never understood why the two of them trusting him enough to sleep on call with him brought him such comfort. He usually chose not to think about it. What wasn't regular was for him to get tired first.</p><p>Sleep brought out the clingy side of him, the one needing affection, craving physical touch. He was usually able to contain that side of him by hiding it, sealing it away in the deep depths of his heart. Having the two of them take care of him was a strange occurrence, happening once in a blue moon. </p><p>He had been putting off sleep for a while now, getting less then six hours a week. He should have expected the sudden urge to be held eventually. </p><p>Sapnap cooed softly at him, voice soft and reassuring. "Dream, you need to sleep. You sound so tired.." His bottom lip quivered. That isn't fair. The blond let out an unhappy noise, sounding like a pouting child. "Don't wanna."</p><p>A bubbly laugh travelled through his ears, content and affectionate. He reveled in it. "C'mon Dreamy, it's bedtime. We'll stay on call with you. Just have a nap okay? We'll be right here when you wake up." George let out an affirmative sound, voicing his own opinion.</p><p>"Sapnap is right, you know. We'll stay as long as you need us here. It's the least we can do for you watching over us while we slept."</p><p>"Nuh uh. Don't care about you two paying it forward. Doesn't matter. Like doin' it. Makes me happy."</p><p>If he was anywhere near either of them, he most likely would have heard their hearts melt, turning into a pile of mush at the soft words.</p><p>What he did hear were the quiet <em>awwwwws </em>that escaped their lips, face flushing a light embarrassed pink as he stumbled over his words, trying to backtrack. "I- I mean that I care a lot about you two and-. Wait I..What I meant was that-. It's just.."</p><p>A quiet chuckle rung out, warm and sticky like honey. "Dream, we love you too." George's voice dug it's way into his brain.</p><p>
  <em>They love me? Do I love them? Is this what love is?</em>
</p><p>"Love..?" His voice broke, cracking slightly as he choked around the word. "I..I mean yeah, I love you two, you're my best friends....."</p><p>
  <em>That isn't what he meant, and you know it.</em>
</p><p>Anxiety started to boil, heating up his body and causing his fingers to pull at his hoodie strings, fingers nervously tugging at the little plastic bits at the end. The silence didn't help, both George and Sapnap sitting there silently</p><p>
  <em>What are these even called?</em>
</p><p>Gooey emotions dripped down from his brain into his heart, a flurry of fear, confusion, relaxation, content, and love overwhelming him. His breathing sped up slightly, breath hitching every now and again. The both started to speak at the same time, hurriedly telling him to breath, a mess of comments telling him that he was okay and that they loved him.</p><p>Reassuring whispers filled his ears, the affection placating the terrible screaming in his heart. The anxiety dissolved, fizzling into the atmosphere, far away from him.</p><p>His breathing stabilized, warmth travelling throughout his entire blood stream, face heating up as Sapnap murmured soft pet names to him.</p><p>"Sh sweetheart, you're alright. You're okay. Yeah, you're doing great honey. So proud of you."</p><p>A tired whine slipped through his lips, hands reaching up to cover his eyes like that would protect him from the onslaught of sugar sweet words. George piped up every now and again, the brunet's confidence wavering slightly as he hopped onto the affection train.</p><p>"You really are incredibly pretty.."</p><p>He shook his head, knowing the two of them couldn't see him unless he turned his camera on, embarrassment sinking deep into his bones. "Sh, quiet, not pretty, not cute, stop." It sounded potful coming out of his mouth, the bashfulness causing the words to escape high pitched and whiny. "Oh but you are. You're so amazing, and strong, and caring, and so so sweet."</p><p>His body tingled, the kind words lighting his skin on fire. "George is right, I can guarantee that I'm one hundred percent addicted to you."</p><p>"Stop! Stop it! No..." The inner child in him jumped out, face dropping into a pout.</p><p>"We'll stop if you go to sleep." The smugness of Sapnap's tone was intoxicating, confidence oozing off of the words. "C'mon Dream. Just for us?" George's voice cu through the quiet, pleading gently.</p><p>He couldn't have said no, having to admit to himself he was exhausted after a loud yawn dragged it's way up and out. "Mm.....okay. G'night..."</p><p>The <em>I love you</em> went unsaid. They both knew. The soulmarks confirmed it. </p><p>The last thing the blond processed was George letting out a contemplating him as Sapnap asked him a question.</p><p>"Do you think he knows yet?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Habits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream starts to recognize that maybe, just maybe, he's caught feelings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! okay i know i'm really behind on this, and on mess me up, i just have no felt motivated! itt's back! i'll try to be more frequent! especially with Christmas coming up! happy holidays btw! maybe i'll make the next chapter of this christmas tehemed!<br/>this chapter is going to be significantly shorter cause i'm gonna start planning for christmas and for writing!!! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Witnessing the two of them bicker had always made his heart warm, this calming sense of admiration sinking into his brain while his body relaxed.  Dream had picked up on the little dynamic they had right away, throwing in jokes alongside whoever he thought was winning, always aimed at the "loser" of the faux argument.</p><p>It didn't mean anything. The way he started to notice little things about the two of them. Like how George tugged on his hoodie strings off stream, or how Sapnap always let out a small giggle whenever Dream called him Pandas. Friends did that all the time.</p><p>And it certainly didn't matter that, whenever his heart stuttered because of them, his soulmate marks caused his skin to tingle. Or the incomplete feeling that settled in his chest whenever the three of them had to separate, or couldn't stay on call together. </p><p>This feeling was new, blooming in his chest and rapidly spreading through his veins. It was sweet, sickeningly so. Hearing thw two of them exctiedly chatter about the possibility of visiting him for Christmas set his mind on fire, melting any thoughts he could have possibly had other then how much he cared for them.</p><p>"Dream, what do you think about us coming down for Christmas? I think it's about time." George's voice sliced through the tension in his head.</p><p>He hummed noncommittally, focus on the emotions behind what George was saying, rather then the words themselves.</p><p>"I don't think he's paying attention, Georgie."</p><p>An amused laugh crackled through his headset.</p><p>The sound made his heart flutter, brain dissolving at the teasing tone.</p><p>The blond grabbed his phone, opening the internet tab and quickly typing a simple question.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>How to tell if you're in love</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Millions of results flooded his phone, varying between different languages, and terminology. </p><p>His soulmate marks glowed lowly, lighting the inside of his hoodie up as endorphins dragged through his body, lighting his skin ablaze with a sense of want so strong it almost made him vomit.</p><p>Dream inhaled softly, lungs shaking as he skimmed over the random article he had clicked.</p><p>"Dream, if you really don't want us there, you just need to tell us."</p><p>His warm little bubble popped, picking out the slight desperation in the British man's words.</p><p>"No I-...I'm sorry, I got distracted, it's been a long day. I'd love for you two to come out. I'm like a million percent sure we'd have a blast. I dibs out of cooking though."</p><p>
  <em>Never sound that disappointed again.</em>
</p><p>Sapnap's excited laugh burst through his eardrums, wiggling into his skin and calming down the nerves he had. "Well that settles it. We're going out for Christmas.</p><p>A smile cracked his face, eyebrows scrunching slightly in endearment. He set his phone down on the desk beside his keyboard as the two went back to chatting, lighthearted insults being thrown at eachother.</p><p>"You fight like a married couple."</p><p>"Duh, it's cause we are."</p><p>He snorted, rolling his eyes before a yawn pushed it's way through his headset. "George, it's late for you, isn't it? You should go to bed."</p><p>The hum of agreement he heard from Sapnap squished the worry he held, making him feel warm and fuzzy.</p><p>"I don't want to. Not until you two head to bed."</p><p>An unhappy noise escaped the brunet's throat, low and whiny, and just enough to make Dream's heart melt.</p><p>"How about I screenshare a movie, and we can go from there."</p><p>They chose a Christmas movie after a few minutes of disagreement, settling on the newest version of The Grinch.</p><p>It took all of thirty minutes for all of them to fall asleep, Dream's head resting on his arms agaisnt his computer desk.</p><p>The phone sat there, forgotten, screen lightly illuminating the dark room. </p><p>His head was full of laughter, giggling, and faux flirting. </p><p>His heart beat faster at the prospect of them visiting.</p><p>The last thing the man processed before promptly letting himself sleep, happiness settling deep in his bones, was the fact that he mumbled that he loved them, filled with a soft sort of admiration, and soaking with care.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading! leaving comments are appreciated! please please please point out spelling errors! i don't beta read my stuff cause i'm stupid :D<br/>i'm also thinking of maybe starting up a karlnap fic? i don't know if anyone would be interested so if you are, let me know in the comments please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nerves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seeing them in person is so much different.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay! it has been FOREVER since i've updated this and i am so so so so so sorry, i never meant to let this fic wait so long. This was, in all honesty the first chapter fic i've written, and i'm planning on leaving it on a positive note, so this is going to be the last chapter. thank you so much for being on this ride with me! it means the world, and i always love when people enjoy what i write. don't hesitate to leave advice, or comments, i love hearing feedback from you guys, and i love you all! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The airport was bustling, filled with people and noises and smells, crowding his senses.</p><p>The Florida heat had long sense beaten down the thought of snow, rays of sunshine beating down on the ground outside as wind rustled the empty trees.</p><p>A sense of anxiety creeped up his spine, dragging up each segment of the spinal cord before digging itself into the base of his neck.</p><p>He let his hand settle against the back of his head, running through the hair at the nape of his neck to try and calm down his nerves.</p><p>
  <em>Calm down, you idiot. You guys have known eachother forever, nothing is going to go wrong.</em>
</p><p>Staring at the terminal he knew Sapnap would be coming out of, Dream chewed at the inside of his cheek, brain hopping from one thought to another, rabid fire ideas bursting behind his eyelids.</p><p>"Dream! Over here!"</p><p>His eyes shot up from the ground, landing on two men, significantly shorter then himself. B</p><p>His chest swelled, face cracking with a smile. The youngest of the two ran towards him, launching himself at Dream and laughing as the blond caught him, squeezing his body in a tight hug. </p><p>A giddy laugh pushed past Dream's lips, spilling out onto the ground, filled with joy. "Sapnap! Hi!" One last squeeze from the younger man, before he felt another set of arms settle around his body, a face pressed into his back.</p><p>His shoulders drooped, excitement playing with his heartstrings as he got bombarded with gentle affection. </p><p>Seeing the two of them in person for the first time felt like clouds, fluffy, and calming, surrounded with a sense of childish care, and bubbles, swarming his lungs, and making firecrackers pop in his stomach.</p><p>Blinking away the happy tears that had collected in the corner's of his eyes, he sighed, nothing but affection swirling through his lungs ."I missed you two."</p><p>The two sets of arms squeezed him harder, making him wheeze lightly, looking down at the tufts of hair pressed against his chest.</p><p>He felt George shift, pressing into his side and Sapnap wrapped his arms around the brunet, holding himself steady against the position change. Butterfly wings beat down against his throat, a sense of familiarity and content drifting gently through his veins. </p><p>He wrapped his arms around the two of them, holding them tight against his chest.</p><p>The urge to stay like this forever burned a hole through his chest.</p><p>"We do have to move, y'know. If you want, we can cuddle when we get back to my place,"</p><p>Unhappy noises escaped past the shorter men's lips, melting away his inhibition.</p><p>
  <em>Just a little longer.</em>
</p><p>A lady cleared her throat behind him, embarrassment burning his face. "Sorry about that ma'am." He murmured, watching with a mild contempt as he pulled away from the others, heart lurching at the unhappy scowl that had managed to settle on George's face.</p><p>Sparring a glance at Sapnap made his resolve shatter, a large pout slightly distorting the features of the raven's features. </p><p>Untangling himself from them felt like a safety hazard, a soft sort of disappointed yearning that longed for the warmth of the two of them again. </p><p>Realization set in, his eyes going wide in shock. </p><p>"Wait, you two are my-." Enthusiastic nods from the two of them confirmed his epiphany.</p><p>Loud laughter bubbled past his lips, drifting off into the atmosphere. </p><p>'You two are my soulmates!"</p><p>The mark on his collarbone glowed a sharp red, acting like an actual flame as the area surrounding it heated.</p><p>The cloud on his wrist shimmered, sparkling a vibrant blue as the feeling of rainwater sprinkled the area, causing his wrist the grow cold.</p><p>His pressed his lips against Sapnap's forehead, leaving a set of rapid kisses against his skin before repeating the process with George.</p><p>A supernova lip up in his chest, miniature stars popping and exploding inside his heart.</p><p>Nothing but comfort filled his veins as he stared at the two people he loved the most. </p><p>His heart felt like it was going to burst at the seams, beating against his ribcage with enough force to crack it.</p><p>His face lit up, a grin splitting his cheeks as the happy realization that he was where he belonged finally managed to sink into his brain.</p><p>He was home. Finally.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>again, and i can't stress this enough, thank you so so so so so so SO much for reading this, and liking this, and commenting on it. it genuinely means the world to me, and i can't express my gratitude enough. Just know that, despite this fic being over, i have two others that i'm currently working on, a dnf one called Mess Me Up, which is coming to an end, and a karlnap one called Ludus! I also have a character studies book of the dreamsmp characters, feel free to check those out, and don't be afraid to reach out to me if you'd like! my twitter is @seasalttoffee<br/>just know that if you follow me there, you will be in for a world of chaotic posts :)<br/>thank you again, and i hope you enjoyed!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>